


Stormur i vatnsglasi

by Shum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shum/pseuds/Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!вселенная. у каждого на теле есть особый знак/надпись соединяющий его с кем-то еще, показывающий, что они созданы друг для друга и помогающий найти свою вторую половинку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormur i vatnsglasi

**Author's Note:**

> эттеншн!   
> односторонний Дерек/Стайлз, бэдэнд, море соплей и страдашек.   
> я предупредила.   
> _"stormur í vatnsglasi" в переводе с исландского означает "буря в стакане воды"_

Когда Дерек заходит в комнату, Стайлз резко убирает руки со стола и поворачивается к Скотту, силясь что-нибудь сказать, но его связки словно парализовало.

Из его приоткрытого рта не вырывается ни звука. 

Голоса стаи, звучащие за его спиной, становятся похожими на огромное беспокойное море – шелестящее где-то на фоне и потрескивающее от напряжения. 

Голоса стаи – заученный до судорог в пальцах мотив; один и тот же набор звуков, повторяемый вновь и вновь.

Голоса стаи - это то, чего Стайлз пожелал бы больше никогда не слышать. 

Когда Дерек заполняет собой все свободное пространство, когда он становится их гребанным центром, их чертовым проводником, Стайлз пытается сосредоточиться на списке покупок, мысленно внося в него коррективы и вычеркивая ненужное. 

Все вокруг заняты каким-то новым делом, новой неприятностью, новой смертельной опасностью с головой уйдя в обсуждение. 

Он чувствует, что не должен здесь находиться, он чувствует себя откровенно лишним там, куда даже не стремился. 

Все вокруг – одна большая ошибка, неудачный старт, поворот не в ту сторону. 

Стайлз не должен был влезать во все это, не должен был так самозабвенно рисковать всем, что у него было ради них всех и не получить никакой отдачи. 

Не должен был получить ничего, кроме медленно заживающих синяков на внутренней стороне бедер и стопок книг на подоконнике. 

Он проводит пальцами по тонкому выпуклому шраму на своем запястье, отодвигая слои ниток и деревянных браслетов – оберегов, напоминая себе, в какой момент все стало действительно плохо. 

В какой момент все превратилось из «ужасно» в «катастрофично».

Когда Дерек поворачивается в его сторону, Стайлз закрывает глаза и медленно вдыхает густой, пропитанный ожиданием воздух. 

Он ждет, что у него откажут легкие. 

Через распахнутые настежь окна слышны чьи-то голоса и смех. Стайлз делает предположение, что это  
Эллисон с Джексоном и даже готов поставить на это свою несостоявшуюся историю любви и проиграть, потому что все равно не знает, что с ней делать. 

Стайлз вычерчивает ногтем знакомые завитки на своей коже, вновь и вновь читая свой приговор, словно слепой невидимый шрифт Брайля. 

Скотт бросает в его сторону взгляды до краев полные бессмысленной жалости, подсознательно прикасаясь к собственному вердикту, начертанному на тонкой коже предплечья, проверяя и удостоверяясь в собственной удаче. 

Стайлз представляет себя стоящим на сцене перед пустым зрительным залом с лучом проектора[1], направленным прямо на него. 

Стайлз – это огромное белое полотно с мелкими темными пятнышками на ровной поверхности, постепенно разрастающимися во все стороны. 

Его жизнь - это набор кадров, плавно скользящих по коже вверх и вниз, опутывая его прочной сетью и не давая сдвинуться с места. 

Улыбка Дерека перемежается с испуганными глазами Лидии и оскалом Скотта, с закрытым ладонями лицом Эллисон, путаясь в переплетениях чужих эмоциях, исчезает в концентрированной темноте на прощание, вспыхнув ярким белым светом перед глазами. 

Стайлз наблюдает за собой словно со стороны, медленно растворяющийся в тусклом сером свете, падающим от прямо направленного луча. 

Когда Дерек садится напротив, стаскивая с себя куртку и что-то тихо говоря Эрике, Стайлз встает и идет к выходу силясь выглядеть как обычно, накидывая на плечи свою худи, и, кивая всем на прощание. 

Он надеется, что ничего не забыл. 

*

Стайлз смотрит на свои руки и чувствует, как в груди закручивается тугая спираль, прошивая его буквально насквозь. 

Стайлз смотрит на свое запястье и, читая, читая, читая имя того, с кем его связала сама Судьба, пытается убедить себя в том, что да, даже в таком тонком деле можно ошибиться. 

Непременно можно разрушить кому-нибудь всю его никчемную жизнь одним стремительным росчерком. 

_«Дерек»._

В их глупом мире, со всеми этими задвигами по поводу правильно выстроенных приоритетов, очень важно держаться за свою вторую часть, крепко сжав пальцы. 

В их глупом мире, с шатким положением, оставленного без страховки канатоходца на самой середине его пути, очень важно не потерять свою вторую половину и не рухнуть вместе с ней вниз с высоты. 

В их глупом мире, с проблемами, наваливающимися раз за разом все сильнее и сильнее, важно не потеряться и не наделать непоправимых ошибок.

 **Важно не сбиться с пути.**

_«Дерек»_

Стайлз видел запястья альфы и видел, что на них выжжено совсем другое имя. 

Видел, и наделся что это всего лишь кошмар, который совсем скоро закончится звонком будильника и громкими шагами собирающегося на работу отца. 

Стайлз пробует стереть надпись, размазывая по коже черные чернила и кровь, стоя в запертой ванной перед запотевшим зеркалом. Он видит свое искаженное конденсатом отражение и сжимает зубы, продолжая крепко стискивать в подрагивающих пальцах ставшую алой мочалку. 

_«Дерек»_

Стайлз хочет отмотать время назад и не открывать глаза тем утром, хочет вернуться к началу всей их истории и переиграть ее, хочет исправить все свои ошибки.

Стайлз хочет сбежать и даже временами бронирует себе билет до Нью – Йорка, но в самый последний момент переносит дату вылета на более позднее число.

_«Дерек»_

Стайлз ощущает себя недалекой героиней мыльной оперы, у которой в голове вместо мозгов розовая вата и которая готова большую часть серий оплакивать свою нелегкую судьбу. 

Стайлз кристаллизует окружающий себя мир, смотря него через стакан с украденным у отца виски, остающимся на языке терпкой горечью поражения. 

Он улыбается кому-то фантомному за своим запертым наглухо окном, подвешенном в полной темноте и смотрящим на него через слои расплавленного песка. 

_«Дерек»_

Стайлз столько раз говорил вслух его имя, что, кажется, оно начало отпечатываться тонким серым налетом на стенах и потолке. 

Стайлз столько рез переигрывал эту ситуацию у себя в голове, столько раз пытался придумать какое-нибудь решение, что начал записывать все свои идеи в тонкий блокнот на пружине, пытаясь ничего не упустить. 

Стайлз говорит Скотту, пряча руки в карманы джинс: 

-Все не так плохо.

Говорит: 

-Хотя нет. Это худшее что могло со мной случиться, но жизнь ведь на этом не заканчивается? Правда?

* 

У отца Стайлза метка на руке стала совсем бледной. Он скрывает ее под манжетами рубашек, под длинными рукавами толстовок и курток, но никогда, никогда, никогда о ней не забывает. 

Отец Стайлза полирует мягкой тряпкой свое обручальное кольцо и, наблюдая за тем, как свет, преломляясь, ложится на его гладкую поверхность неровными точками-всполохами, считает про себя до ста. 

Он вспоминает скупую улыбку, помнит запах духов и тихий сипящий на плохой виниловой записи голос вечно молодого Фрэнка Синатры. 

Он помнит тихий глубокий голос, помнит ощущения от прикосновений, помнит подернутые густой светлой дымкой глаза. 

Ему кажется, что все это было так давно, хотя прошло немного больше десяти лет, немного больше чем «примите мои соболезнования» на каждую годовщину, отмеченную вырванными из календаря страницами. 

Стайлз как-то сказал ему, что прошлое - это единственная постоянная константа в их без конца меняющемся будущем. 

Он смотрел на него и не отводил взгляда, словно пытался что-то сказать. 

Он улыбался тогда потерянной, ломкой улыбкой сдавшегося и пил холодный чай, из старой щербатой кружки, так же, с упорством отчаявшегося, прятал запястья, чтобы не напоминать. 

Чтобы не помнить. 

*

Скотт спрашивает: 

-Ты уверен? 

Спрашивает: 

-Ты точно уверен? 

Когда Дерек привел в дом свою новую девушку, свою возможно будущую жену с его именем на сгибе локтя,  
Стайлзу на мгновение показалось, что его со всей силы ударили в солнечное сплетение, лишив  
возможности дышать. 

Когда Дерек обнимает ее за плечи и прижимает к себе, руку Стайлза начинает жечь. 

Он практически ощущает, как незаживающий рубец начинает распухать, а только-только поджившая корочка трескаться. 

Когда Дерек представляет их всех, начиная с улыбающегося Айзека, сидящего на барной стойке, и заканчивая молчаливым Бойдом, Стайлз чувствует, как с тихим треском его ломает и гнет, словно сухое дерево в шторм. 

Чувствует, как его затапливает, как уровень воды начинает подниматься и поглощает его, накрывая с головой. 

Когда девушка спрашивает про него, Дерек говорит что-то про Скотта и ведет ее на кухню. 

Скотт смотрит на него, смотрит и не видит ничего в пустой радужке его глаз. 

Скотт повторяет свой вопрос: 

-Так ты уверен?

Стайлз скупо кивает и протягивает ему тонкое лезвие и свое запястье. Между ними в воздухе на старой  
кухне повисает так и невысказанное: 

«Действуй». 

*

Старый причал скрипит просоленными досками под ногами, шатается и грозится вот-вот рухнуть. 

Стайлз садится на самый край и опускает босые ступни в прохладную воду, чувствуя, как покалывает мелкие ранки. 

Вокруг не души и только чайки рассекают далекое, хрустально-прозрачное небо, резким росчерком крыльев, да двое художников со старым этюдником, спрятавшиеся за отвесной скалой от ветра. 

Стайлз закрывает глаза и неосознанно проводит указательным пальцем по сети тонких шрамов пересекающих его кожу наискось. 

Его история изжила себя, стала не актуальной и забылась.

Стерлась из памяти. 

Он столько раз повторял ее всем желающим в этом маленьком городке, что, кажется, сам перестал верить в свои слова. 

_Такого просто не бывает,_ \- говорил его сосед по комнате в колледже, - _этого просто не должно было быть._

 _Может, тебе стоило поискать другого Дерека?_ –cпрашивала официантка в кафе недалеко от кампуса. - _Может это был совсем не он?_

_Зачем ты так поступил?_ \- спрашивал его преподаватель по социологии. - _Зачем?_

Его побег был минутным порывом и затянулся на долгие три года, скрупулезно отмеченные в старом потрепанном ежедневнике, с рисунком волков на потертой обложке. 

Океану все равно кто ты, и что держит тебя, что мешает быть свободным. Он принимает любого, принимает каждого кто готов прийти к нему и не отпускать, пока не придет время.

Стайлз прячется в его холодных объятиях от всего происходящего с ним, от всего все еще мучающего его по ночам, от всего не дающего почувствовать себя живым. 

Стайлз звонит Скотту каждую неделю и слушает, слушает, слушает его настолько родной и знакомый голос и старается оставаться спокойным. 

Ждет новостей о стае, о бушующей в городе непогоде, о скором концерте Радиохэд. 

Он скучает по дому, по отцу, по всем своим многочисленным знакомым, с которыми он насильно порвал все связи, в спешке складывая вещи в чемодан

Стайлз знает, что там так никто и не догадался. Знает, что Дерек сейчас действительно счастлив со своей новой семьей.

Знает, что он был ошибкой с этими его ожиданиями и верой в лучшее. 

Знает, но все равно не теряет надежду на то, что утром у него на автоответчике будет на одно не прослушанное сообщение больше. 

___  
[1] Проектор - оптический прибор, предназначенный для создания действительного изображения плоского предмета небольшого размера на большом экране.


End file.
